Daughters of the sea
by Master-of-Feelings
Summary: Three girls were found at shore by three men. Each man took one girl to raise as their own. 12 years later, the men took their adopted daughters to the same beach, where they found them ashore. After what they saw in the sea, their memories started to flow back. Are there more information about their past in the sea? (Contains Skilene and more couples to come)
1. Prologue

**I'm back and I will keep focusing on this story! So summary: Three girls were found at the shore. Three men found them and kept them like their own daughter. A man named Sam Connor kept the oldest girl (5 years old) with brown hair (Marlene), a man named Harold Smith kept the second oldest (4 years old) girl with black hair (Arianne, Allyson is my co-writer), and Ferdinand Songs kept the youngest (3 years old) with red-orange hair (Persephone, Allyn is my other co-writer). 12 years later, their adopted fathers' took them on a trip to the same beach, causing their memories to come back, how they end up on the shore, how they know each other, and more. Are there more information about their past in the sea? **

**Long summary here! Sorry! It's really important! I do not any of this except the story and the ocs belong to thier authors!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

At sea, 3 girls and their father were sailing through the storm and the raging seas. The oldest kept stirring the boat into the right direction, the second oldest and the youngest were helping their father on their package for shore. However, the oldest didn't saw the huge rock and the boat almost hit it.

"Daddy!" The youngest yelled as her father almost fell overboard after almost crashing into the huge rock.

"I'm alright, sweetie. I'm alright." Her father reassured as he climbed the boat.

"Dad! Are you alright?" The second oldest helped her father up, but failed.

The boat crashed into an even larger rock, causing the 4 to fall to sea. The youngest held tight on her father but he gave the youngest to her sisters as they drifted away, apart from each other. The youngest cried out for her father as her older sisters hugged her tight as they hit the rock hard.

"Shush, Persephone... We'll see dad again." The oldest reassured as she hugged her sisters tight.

"Are you sure Marlene?" The second oldest asked.

"Yes, Arianne... I'm-"

Without a warning, they had hit another rock, and this time, it was harder than the first time. Now they were unconscious. They're hands were still together, never letting go. After hours of drifting, the sun appeared, they were on shore but still unconscious. Three men walked to the three girls. The men felt so worried for them, so they decided to keep one as their own daughter. Sam Connor took Marlene, Harold Smith took Arianne and Ferdinand Songs took Persephone. They kept them like their own for years. But what happened to their memories?

* * *

**How was the prologue? Nice? Please review.**


	2. Three gifts for three special girls

**Okay, I'm back... Okay, I am happy because of Allyson's story: The female archer. And other reason, I'm happy because I'm receiving a gift for Valentine's day from my crush! XDD. So enjoy chapter one and please review what you think.**

* * *

_**Chapter one: Three gifts for three special girls**_

Twelve years later in Evergreen village, Marlene Connor, now a beautiful seventeen-year-old girl, lived a happy life as an older sister of 2 siblings and the only daughter of Sam Connor and Anna Lee Connor. But it wasn't Arianne and Persephone. This time, she had two brothers named Mark and Luther. Marlene had no memories of her past, but only a shell necklace on her neck. One time, her brothers asked what's with the necklace. She answered she don't know. Again, her brothers tried to ask her when...

"We are going to the beach!" Sam announced. "And we're going to meet my college friends and their children."

"Yey!" The boys shouted in joy.

"Really?" Marlene asked as her eyes lit up like the sun.

"Yes, sweetie." Sam hugged his daughter as he went upstairs to get their things for the beach.

At the Sunshine homes, Arianne Smith, now a quiet sixteenth-year-old girl, had a beautiful life as an older sister of a Jonathan Smith and an only child for Harold Smith and Kennedy Smith. Same as Marlene, she has no memory of her past, only shell earrings with pearls on it. She kept it since Harold found her on the beach and when Jonathan gave her pearl earrings like the pearls on her shell earrings. One day, Harold was smiling wider than usual, which was creeping Kennedy and the kids.

"Honey, why are you smiling like a creepy old man?" Kennedy asked in a nice tone. "You're scaring the kids..."

"Oh... I just want our family to go to the beach and meet my old college friends and their children." Harold acted like he was sad.

"Really, dad?" Jonathan asked with a hint of joy in his voice.

"Yep."

"Now I've gotta pack my stuff!" Jonathan ran to his room upstairs and grabbed a bag.

"Sweetie, why don't you grab the things you need?" Kennedy offered.

"I only need a book to read, a swimsuit, a clothes to change, a blanket for me to lie around on, an umbrella and sunscreen." Arianne said as she went to her room to grab what she needed.

"She's really a quiet girl." Kennedy commented.

"Yes, yes, she is." Harold whispered as he went to their bedroom to pack some things.

At Night Sky town homes, Persephone Songs, now a goth and punk but kind fifteen-year-old-girl, made her own life as Dan Songs and Savannah Songs younger sister and the youngest daughter of Ferdinand Songs and Amber Li Songs. Curious, Persephone's older siblings want to know something about her shell bracelet. Like the two, she doesn't have any memories of the past. Only the shell bracelet.

"Honey, why don't you pack something you need?" Amber offered Persephone.

"Can you just get me my swimsuit, lotion and mp3?" Persephone asked as she text her classmate.

"Persephone!" Savannah called.

"What?!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Savannah showed a dead lizard in front of her. "I'm sure it's one of your pranks."

"That's last year's prank. My prank was putting a dead snake in your bra and stockings." Persephone explained as placed earphones in her ears.

"Look, we are going to the beach and you're still have some time text Annabeth." Savannah exclaimed at she stomped her way to her room.

* * *

**So? How was that? I barely had the time to make this chapter because of a stupid little sister of mine kept me away from my netbook. And the next chapter shall have a prophecy about their three gifts. Please review.**


	3. The beach

**I'm back! Okay, If you noticed Persephone's nice personality is gone and replaced with a goth and punk personality. Because, girls and boys have their personality changed at age 13-19, then have their normal personalities back. Okay, so enjoy reading this chapter and review.**

* * *

Chapter two: The beach

After preparing, the three families left their homes and went to Santa Monica Beach. In the Connor family car, Marlene stared at the sea on the way. Little did her own mind knew, her memories started to swim back for her. Groaning, Marlene massaged her head as the pain got away.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Anna asked as she faced Marlene.

"Yeah, mom..." Marlene smiled. "I'm just tired from yesterday and I need to relax."

"Good thing, we're going to the beach." Sam chuckled a little.

"Yeah..." Marlene's frown came up as an idea came along. "Dad, where did you found me?"

Sam and Anna looked at each other. Anna convinced Sam to tell her the truth, but he whispered something like it was over heard by the boys.

"I'll tell you later at the beach, honey." Harold said, patting Marlene on the head as he made a turn to the beach entrance.

In the Smith family car, Arianne looked up from her book and took a small glance at the sea. She looked at her book, which was about the underwater world. Arianne looked grabbed a mirror and looked at her earrings. Not so long, Arianne saw a man, giving the young her the earrings. Arianne shook her head as she placed the mirror down.

"Sis, are you okay?" Jonathan asked. "I can massage your head if you want."

"No thanks, Johnny. I'm alright." She smiled. "Just tired."

"Oh, at least you can relax at the beach with your book." Kennedy smiled as she got back counting all the pay checks.

"Yeah..." She muttered as she got back reading her book and her father made a turn on the beach entrance.

In the Songs family car, Persephone was listening to her rock music she made with her band yesterday. Savannah and Dan kept watching her as Persephone looked at the sea. She looked at her bracelet that she never too off since.

"What's with that bracelet anyway?" Savannah asked.

"It's precious to me."

"Yeah right."

Ferdinand took a turn to the beach entrance and saw two other cars and families getting out of it. Ferdinand smiled as he waved at them, who waved back. He stopped next to the cars and opened the doors.

"Hey guys!" Ferdinand greeted.

"Kennedy! Anna! Good to see you, gals!" Amber greeted as she gave the mothers a group hug.

"Good to see you too, Amber Li." The two said simultaneously.

The kids walked up to each other, looking at ones eye. Marlene looked at Arianne and Persephone, who looked back. _Their looks are so familiar..._ They thought. Then the waves of the sea got a little bigger. Thunder started to come. Their siblings stood back but they didn't.

"Marlene/Arianne/Persephone! Come here!" Their mothers called.

They didn't move. Instead, they let lightning struck them. Everyone stared at them in horror. Words in Latin was heard and rang in their ears.

_Tres sorores pervenit ad littus_  
_Sua principali potentiae sunt in eorum core_  
_Si unum donum conterentur_  
_Monstra erit explicabatur_  
_A morte, vivetis_  
_Pro persona, eritis retrieve._

"What does that mean?!" Anna asked the others.

"It means

Three sisters washed ashore  
Their main powers are in their core  
If one gift shall be destroyed  
Monsters shall be deployed  
From death, you shall live  
For a person, you shall retrieve!" Savannah answered.

"When did you learned Latin?" Dan asked.

"From Persephone!"

After the lightning struck, the girls were gone. Out of their sight. They got back to their cars and drove away from the beach. They talked through their phones for hours, non stop. With the girls, they found themselves under the sea, with some mermaids treating them to health.

"It's okay now, girls." A manly voice said, which made the girls woke up.

"Holy Neptune!"

* * *

**How was that? Please review! Okay, it was Poseidon, who helped them back. So, I'll reveal who Poseidon really is in the chapter.**


	4. The memory of a witch

**So, I'm back sooner than I expected. So, I shall reveal the one who saved the girls from the lightning bolts. Or not~ What ever makes me happy~ Lol xD. So enjoy reading and review.**

* * *

_**Chapter three: The memory of a witch**_

"Holy Neptune!"

"Are you okay, girls?" The merman asked.

"We're alright sir... Wait." Marlene looked at the others. "How can we breath underwater?"

"Seaweed." A mermaid said. "Seaweed helps you. But, we didn't used any. I guess you are the daughters of the sea."

"Daughters of the what?" Persephone tilted her head. "We aren't even blood related."

"Are you sure?" The merman asked as he pointed to their jewelry. "Look at your shell jewelries."

"So?" Arianne asked as she touched her shell earrings.

"That shell jewelries was given by your father."

"We have our own fathers!" Marlene protested. "We are not blood related.

"Is that what you think?" A mermaid asked. "If you're not blood related to any of these girls, explain how you can breath and speak underwater?"

"It's..."

"Weird." Persephone finalized as she swam to the throne behind the merman.

"What are you doing?" Arianne asked.

"I've seen this throne before..."

"Me too." Marlene and Arianne swam near throne, with the merman behind them.

"I remember that I used to sit in a throne like this." Persephone said as a memory swam back in the girls' heads.

_A three-year-old Persephone ran around the throne, trying to get away from a four-year-old Arianne. A five-year-old Marlene was watching them as their father placed his hand on her shoulder. She smiled as she played with her sisters. Their father smiled as his expression changed in a second. The man looked from behind and saw a witch. A beautiful witch, to be exact._

_She said she wanted a deal between her and him. If the girls grew up separately, she'll get them, one by one, if they grew up together, she'll challenge them by fighting with weapons of choice. The man disagreed with her deal. He would never put his daughters in danger. Marlene stopped her siblings from playing and hid behind the throne with them._

_The man drew out his sword as he challenged the witch. The witch avoided and forced him to agree with the deal. But he gave up easily. He made the deal harder by adding another. 'If the girls win, you'll have to leave the human world and go back from where you came.' He said. 'And if they loose?' The witch asked with interest._

_'You can kill them and have the three gifts.' The man said. Marlene stared at her father with horror. 'Why would father do that?!' Marlene asked herself. The witch cackled as she left. The man let a tear escape his eye as his daughters ran to hug him._

_'Dad! Why did you do that!' Marlene shouted as she cried on his chest. The man hugged her tight. As she-_

"Girls!" The merman called as the three girls fainted. "I need medic!"

Mermaids came with seaweed and some pearls. They made the pearl into powder and poured some on the girls forehead. Will they be okay?


End file.
